1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle trim assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle trim assembly that includes trim panels having features that aid in blind installation of the trim panels.
2. Background Information
In recent years, vehicles have been designed with interior trim assemblies that are fitted together with interlocking fastening elements. For example, a first trim element can include apertures formed along an edge thereof. A second trim element can include projections that are pressed into the apertures such that the projection retains the second trim element in place relative to the first trim element. Often, during installation of the first and second trim elements, the projections and/or the apertures are concealed behind the trim elements themselves. Such an arrangement is typically referred to as a blind installation because the installer cannot see the projections and/or the apertures.